The reunion of the seven
by everythingpotterish
Summary: So, this is set 15 years after the Blood of Olympus, Leo is still missing, but one day he turns up on percys doorstep. more will be revealed in the story, read to find out. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

An unexpected visitor.

percy.

percy was just sitting down at the dinner table, after neatly tying matching bibs onto his two young sons; Damasen and Bob. His newlywed wife was in the kitchen, and his oldest child, and only daughter ,Zoe bianca Jackson, was stubbornly sitting in her chair, after refusing obstinately to wear a bib, as she insisted that at 6, at least 2 years older than her brothers, Damasen Iaptus Jackson and Bob Leo Jackson, who were 2 and 4, respectively.

Percy took a bite of his food. Gee, Annabeth could cook, todays potato waffles, bacon and egg was the best he had ever tasted. He speared a bit of bacon and waffle, but before it had reached his mouth, the doorbell rang.

Ill get it, he yelled, before rushing down the hallway, until he reached the front door. he hesitantly pushed open the door, a feeling of, not dread, but momentus urgency, as though what lay beyond the door would change his life forever.

it had been 15 years since his last quest, and he did not want another one, he still had nightmares about Tartarus, and Gaia, and leo.

Leo. 15 years ago, on the day of the downfall of gaia, Leo Valdez had lost his life, Leo had always been full of life. there was never a dull moment when he was around. The latino had had wild black hair, that was even more untamable than mine, he had eyes that were full of life, a scrawny build and, you guessed it, fire powers.

The son of hephastus could always make percy smile.

percy opened he door, and there stood a man who he had never seen before, though he seemed familiar.

He has tanned skin and shoulder length, curly black hair, he was fairly short, maybe 5,7 and had a handsome face and muscular build.

Percy didnt recognise him, that is, until he said his name. "hey percy" he grinned. Percy Recognised that voice, he recognised that grin. "leo?" he asked, before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

A/N.

sorry its so short, it just seemed like the perfect place to stop.

Reveiw please.

first person to reveiw gets to name one of Leo's Twins. BTW, you only have a week. However, if you are the first person to reveiw after a week, you can name his other child,

thnx

next chapter in leos POV


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I was not going to post just yet, but because of your quick reveiwing, here I am.

thank you so much to: IAMAWESOME237, spiesareawesome, Blueshadow245, and the 2 unnamed guest readers. I usually write a chapter per reveiw, so I will try to write lots soon. IAMAWESOME237, will get to name one of the twins, however, thanks to Blueshadow, his younger daughter is called Blaze.

IAMAWESOME237~reveiw or PM me with the name of one of the twins.

Leo.

Percy. Thats who lived there. Atlas, leos father in law, told him to visit the house, so he did. Atlas was actually quite nice, Leo had built him a house to help him hold up the sky, so he didn't have to have all that weight on him. He couldnt leave the house, but that was fine by him. Ever since leo had helped him, however, he seemed intent on paying leo back, as though his daughter's love wasn't enough.

A few years ago, Leo had given up on trying to find the rest of the seven. He had been searching for years, when he realised that they might not even be alive.

"Hey Percy" He said, trying to keep his voice casual, while inside he was freaking out. "leo?" percy replied, before collapsing onto the floor. Not exactly the reaction Leo was hoping for, but, well, it had been years, he was glad to see his old friend again.

"is he ok?" Leo's youngest child peeked out from behind her father, you could tell she was worried about Percy, as steam was curling off the five year olds lithe figure.

Leo was about to reply, when Annabeth appeared in the doorway, she looked down at Percy, gasped, before she looked up at Leo. She gaped, Leo was Internally wishing she would say something, when she exploded.

"What the hell are you doing here, we thought you were dead, dead, you hear me. and then you come back here, after fifteen years, Fifteen years!" she ranted, before she slapped him on the face.

Leo was stunned, he had thought people would be happy to see him, and he had not been 15 years. he had searched for 3 years, and given up 2 years ago. He was about to say that, when his daughter stepped out from behind him, the girl hugged her father protectively, and glared at Annabeth.

"who's this then?" Annabeth cooed, her tone of voice changing in an instant.

"Blaze" Leo was quick to reply, unprepared for when Annabeth, yet again, shot daggers at him. "you named your child after your own talents, you cruel man, that is sadistic and..."

"hang on," Leo interrupted, "her names Ana, really, we just call her blaze because..."

Ana finished the sentence for him, she exploded into flames, grinning, unlike her father, who usually looked awkward when he did his fire thing, Blaze looked beautiful, spinning round, turning it into a dance. The centre of the fire, next to her skin, was white, with flame blue accents, and the blue tone spiralled outwards into the reddish orange flames. but soon, the fire died out.

Annabeth was surprised by her clothes, despite the extreme heat, the little girls creme knee-length dress was intact. "Bobby!" Annabeth yelled, after a few minutes. Despite being the youngest, Bobby had the most control over his water powers. so she was his first choice to wake percy up.

Within seconds Percy was awake, and soaked, as he couldn't resist water from other descendants of posidon.

All was calm for about 3 seconds, until Percy let out a strangled yell of anger. Leo backed away.

"shall we see Hazel or Piper" Annabeth quickly intervened.

A/N

There we go. short again I know, but they are getting longer. Who shall we visit first, the Zhangs or the Graces. first person to answer correctly can name one of their kids. You must include it in the reveiw though.

Thank you soooooo much for the reveiws. They made my day.

please reveiw as they make me very, very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

I now have 11 reviews. I love you guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I can now reveal, they are meeting: both. however, as they go to the graces spiesareawesome gets to name the kid. I was hoping someone would guess both, but never mind

well done spiesareawesome.

on with the story.

Piper.

Piper was having a bad day, 11 year old Melody cherokee grace had had her first teenage tantrum, and had only stopped when her father, Jason came home. so now, piper felt really guilty about having to dump babysitting duties on Hazel and Frank. The couple had no children, and so were the common Babysitters. still, Jason was taking her to the movies, then out for a burger, so her day was bound to get better. But Piper didnt know how much better quite yet.

she pulled on a black leather turtleneck, with a pair of short creme shorts. Piper wanted to look good today, so she then accessorised with black stilettos, black thigh-length fishnet stockings, and matching gloves, that ended halfway up her biceps. she then added a three string pearl necklace.

Soon, Hazel and Frank arrived, on Arion, Hazels horse. Hazel was grinning with adrenaline, her curly black hair windswept, she was dressed for the ride, in a checked red and white shirt, black jodhpurs, and Knee high riding boots. Frank, however, was the opposite. He still looked rather sick, from the top speed of the immortal horse. His grey suit was creased, and he was scowling.

Piper took her cue, and left, on the arm of Jason, who was wearing blue jeans, and a leather jacket.

She soon got absorbed in the movie, 'The fault in our stars' was a romance, one of her guilty pleasures, (gee, thanks mom) , about two teenagers with cancer, falling in love. They were both in tears by the end, (A/N which I won't tell you, im not that mean) Afterwards, when they were just ordering their food, however, her phone rang.

It was Hazel. "Piper, you had better come homd, and quickly" shock was evident in her voice, and Piper was immediately filled with worry. "is it melody?!" she virtually sobbed into the phone, but it was too late, she had already hung up.

Within seconds, she had explained the whole thing to Jason, and soon, the two were on their way home,

By the time the couple were at their house, Piper was panicking in earnest. She unlocked the door, to be met by Frank. "Hazel told me to get you when you arrived, no idea whats going on, but Melody is fine. Come on, they're in the lounge" he said quickly, and the 3 made their way in. Hazel was standing next to Annabeth, and in between Annabeth and her husband, stood a youngish man, a man who Piper would have recognised anywhere.

Leo.

She gasped, running up to him and hugging him, his face had a thin layer of stubble on, his hair had got longer, and, although still short, he was now muscular. His face also had two hand prints on, the redder of which, looked suspiciously like Hazels. Piper promptly added her own to the mix. Jason then stepped out of the doorway, finding his voice.

"hey mate" he croaked.

Unfortunately, the moment Jason moved, Frank could finally see what was going on. With a gasp and a loud pop, he turned into a bulldog in shock.

A/N next up, you meet Calypso and the twins.

sorry its so short.

PLEASE REVIEW

back soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Back again.

Thanks to Iamawesome237 for the name.

Jason.

"So, this is my house. I made it. This is Blaze, my youngest daughter, these are my twins, Lyssa and Esp, and this is my wife, cal."Leo rattled off.

the woman, Cal, chided him gently."Leo. Sorry, im Calypso Valdez, these are our children; Ana Hazelle Valdez, and the twins are Melissa Holly Valdez, and Esparenza Piper Valdez. Melissa Holly was my choice, and Ana Hazelle and Esparenza Piper ate named after you three, assuming you are the three from the prophecy, and his mother. "

The three girls were obviously gratified, and Hazel was doing that fanning face thing she always did.

Then, Calypso showed everyone Into the dining room, where there was a mechanical table amd silver chairs. when Jason sat down, he could tell that it was scanning him.

Calypso and Leo then took their Kids into the kitchen next door, Leo must have pressed a button or something, as within minutes, the wall slid open, until it was like one big room.

Then, the family started to work in the kitchen, as Leo shaped tofu patties, and grilled them with his fire, the nine year old twins, Lyssa and Essie, were preparing sauces and drinks, Lyssa mixing cocktails and pouring out soda, while Essie added huge amounts of chilli to one of the pots. Blaze, on the other hand, was neatly frying onions, while her mother immediately started to knead some bread dough.

Jason couldnt help but feel a bit jealous at the families impeccable teamwork, but then the dragon distracted him, a tiny version of festus had just landed on his arm. Jason gasped at the incredible workmanship, but before he had a chance to look more closely, the dragon had flown off.

Within minutes, the food was ready, and everyone had sat down on one of the tables. The adults table was golden and iron, whereas the kids table was lower, and a sparkly silver colour.

Jason smeared sweet chilli sauce on his burger, taking care to avoid the hot chilli pot, Hazel chose the same, as did Leo, which was surprising, as Leo loved hot sauce. Calypso also surprised him, by adding liberal amounts of hot sauce to her burger.

A few minutes later, However, the mystery was solved for him. He should have seen the mischievous look in the twins eyes. Jason yet out a yell, gulping water to soothe his tounge. Lyssa and Essie had switched the pots.

A/N Naughty Twins.

sorry it took me so long to update, I kept getting writing block and I had school. I am away for 1/2 term and I don't know if there is WiFi, but ill update when I get back. Also, if you have ideas for 1shots, suggest them as I am doing a oneshot collection.

I was disappointed that I got 0 reveiws last chapter.

REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry it took so long, I was in Devon with no wifi and then I had first week back things and writing block. Also, i keep forgetting the Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I dont own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of olympus or any of the characters from any of those books.

Hazel.

Hazel loved her room, a mechanical bed with soft sheets, she had had no dreams that night. Now, she was heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She stepped into the cubicle and the hot water switched on immediately. she was then hit on the arm by some shampoo bottles that had popped out of the wall. "Ouch" she muttered, angrily.

She squirted a bit of shampoo on her hand, filling the room with exotic mango and papaya scent. She lathered the shampoo into her frizzy black hair, before rinsing and applying conditioner in a matching scent. She then started on shower gell, looking down at her dark, athletic body as she rubbed the lotion over herself. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the water cut off. Hazel climbed out of the shower, towelling herself dry, before heading over to the wardrobe, her toel wrapped around her like a Toga.

inside the wardrobe were three outfits; A long white dress with a golden braided cord, a pair of skinny black jeans with a short, one shoulder white top, and a pair of black Jodhpurs with a cream shirt and a black jacket.

Hazel chose the last option. she, for once, left her hair down, as it had dried into bouncy, soft pulled on the horse riding style outfit, which she accessorised with a simple pair of calf length boots.

She left the room with a smile upon her face, and a spritz of pina colada scented perfume on her neck. The first person she saw was Annabeth, dressed in an outfit of black ripped jeans, with pink lace behind each tear, with a white top that showed one tanned shoulder and her flat stomach. Her longish blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, accessorised with a black clip, she was also wearing navy converse. Annabeth's daughter, Zoe, peeked out from behind her mother's leg. Her dark blonde hair was neatly plaited, and she looked adorable, wearing a red and white checked dress, with checked bows at the ends of her plaits. she was wearing little red shoes, and white socks.

Hazel heard a commotion from the hall, and, soon enough, Bobby and Dammy came running in. Hazel had to stifle a coo, they were so cute, both were wearing dungarees and white tshirts.

But then Frank appeared, and her heart did a little tap-dance. Even after 15 years, Hazel was still astounded by how lucky she had been in love. Every time she looked at him, she remembered all the best times; sliding down their hallway in thick, fluffy socks, watching the sunset from their roof, singing along to cheesy songs on car journeys, the proposal:

(flashback)

Hazel laughed as she rode Arion through the surf, she was on holiday, a week away in Norfolk, courtesy of her amazing boyfriend, Frank. She walked back to their hotel after a day at the beach, spent riding Arion and eating ice-creams, to find Frank waiting for her in a transformed hotel room. The walls were draped with red and gold ribbons, and a bunch of roses lay on the bed, "Hazel Levesque." Frank had said, his voice gruff, he was playing with the pockets on his black jeans nervously, his crisp white shirt in stark contrast to his red face. "I love you so much. I want to spend my whole life with you. Hazel Levesque, will you marry me" he had said, offering her a gold band with a flake of firewood in the centre, framed by a fiery red was stunned, even more so when she realised that it was part of his firewood in the band. "yes!" she had squealed, happier than she had ever been before.

(end flashback)

He gave her a big bear hug, before giving her a piggy back to the breakfast bar in the dining room. They each picked up a croissant, and started to eat. Soon, Leo and Calypso came down, Leo in a white shirt and blue jeans, Calypso in a grey jumper-dress and leggings.

"So," said Leo, "im really sorry, but I promised the kids they could go and see a movie today, Frozen, but we can go see Chiron afterwards."

Everyone agreed, though with much more enthusiasm on the kids part than the adults.

A/N,

Done. I had severe writers block on this chapter, but despite that, its my longest yet. I will have them see chiron next chapter, and on chapter 10 they'll start the quest. I dont know what the quest will be about, though, so ideas are welcome.

RESPONSES TO REVEIWS:

Guest: if you are on fanfiction THERE WILL BE SPOILERS and if you dont like spoilers then why reveiw on chapter 2 not 1, my stories may contain more spoilers.

Nag1n1Th3Snak3:Thank you. I am trying to make it longer and more detailed.

PurplePandaPancakes: Thanks.

spiesareawesome:they are modelled on the stolls.

THANK YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW

Never trust backpacks, water parks or maths teachers.

everythingpotterish xxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so sorry I took so long. I am so mean to you (assuming you care). Ok, so, I had writers block, so started about 3 other stories, then I forgot about updating.

So. I will put responses to reveiws at the beginning of each chapter:

Guest: Hi English buddy, glad you like it, added hunters of artemis in this chapter for you.

And on with the story:

Annabeth.

During the movie, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Calypso had spent the whole time devising a plan. Now, they were putting it into action. Calypso had pulled on a simple white floor length sleeveless dress, with a belt of woven imperial gold, with matching arm cuffs that clipped around her biceps, and a circlet for her head. Leo wore a white tunic with a thick leather belt embossed with a gold helmet symbol, a wreath of golden laurels resting on his dark curly hair.

Ana was dressed like her mother, but, instead of wearing a plait like Calypso, her dark curls framed the five year olds face. The other difference, was Ana-no-Blaze's wings, her father had crafted her working golden feathered wings, leaving her looking like a little cupid.

Essie and Lyssa were wearing golden gowns, and riding the two gossamer white pegasi that Percy had summoned to pull the chariot that Leo had made, an intracate gold greek machine, with lots of special features, such as carrying the gifts that Leo had privately told Annabeth about. He had claimed they were so nobody killed him for staying away so long.

Soon people had to leave, arriving at camp in a staggered manner, so no one suspected the grand entrance. Percy and Annabeth were last to leave, galloping off on Blackjack. Annabeth would never admit it, but, she loved riding on blackjack, sitting behind Percy, while Bobby, Dammy and Zoë rode on Guido. Soon, they were at camp, and the kids had run, or in Bobby's case, toddled, to the sword fighting arena, where it was the Ares practice slot.

The kids loved watching people sparring, so Annabeth wasn't too worried. While Percy ran to Chiron, to put the next part of the plan in action, calling a meeting at the big house. Annabeth brushed a loose horse hair off her otherwise impeccable black jeans, before looking up, just in time to hear Chiron yell out to the campers. "Meeting, big house in 10."

Hurriedly, Annabeth flipped open her spray can, creating a thin mist of water vapour and holding the nozzle down. She shined a torch into the spray, before throwing a drachma into the rainbow she'd created. "o' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Calypso." she said, and an image shimmered into view. "Ready in 10" she informed Calypso, who was silhouetted in the IM. Calypso nodded, and the image faded, leaving Annabeth to run to the big house.

A few minutes later, the meeting was adjourned. Nico and Will sat at one end of the table With their adopted 13 year old daughter, Hope. Thalia sat near her, with some of the hunters, who now came every summer to get some extensive training at camp. Up at the other end, Reyna sat with Frank, and the rest of the seven, bar Leo, were scattered along one side. Travis and Katie, were sitting with their 4 year old son, and Hylla, who did a months teaching per year, sat with her adopted son, Marcus, who had softened his mother's view of men.

Rachel, the Oracle, began to speak, but before she could say more than "why", the pegasi cantered in through the open door. There was a collective shout of "Leo?"

***Line break. 3 hours later***

After all the introductions had been made, Leo announced "presents!" amd everyone crowded round to see. Annabeth was kinda curious to what hers was, so she joined them. Leo handed Frank his first.

Frank pulled off the wrapping paper, to reveal a box wrapped in a Tshirt, the shirt read 'who cares anout logic? just turn into an iguana!' with a picture of an iguana next to a pair of Chinese handcuffs woven onto the white background. Inside the box, there was a beautiful metal bow, and Frank was rendered speechless.

Next was Hazel, with a small gold necklace, with a skull pendant. on the back of the pendant was a switch, and, after asking Leo what it did, he told her it was an 'anti metal detector'. The locket opened to reveal a photo of Sammy, Leo's bisabuelo.

Then it was Annabeth's turn. She opened up the box, to reveal scrolls, not just any scrolls, the scrolls of Archemedes. Annabeth barely suspressed a squeal, although she couldn't help but wonder how Leo and Calypso had got all the presents at such short notice.

Soon, there were only 2 presents left. "Connor and Clarisse" Leo told them, naming the only 2 who were absent. One present was long and thin, and the other was a box with what was shaped like a sucker punch or boxer glove.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

phew, that took an age. so, this time I am giving you 3 in-reveiw name include the name you want in the review.

1: person who explains in the most detail which is Clarisses and which is Connor's gets to name Clarisses Kid

2: first person to correctly guess connors partner gets to name their kid.

3: in your review include a book and/or fanfiction recommendation. person with the best recommendation gets to name Traties kid.

PLEASE REVIEW.

see you soon.


End file.
